


emo x male reader oneshots

by totally_not_a_furry



Category: Blood On The Dance Floor, Escape the Fate (Band), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, capndesdes - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Death, Emo, FTM Reader, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, Oneshot, Puppies, Ray Toro's Hair, Requests, Tattoos, Teacher-Student Relationship, a little bit of smut, agere, bottom reader, but its really kinky, three cheers for sweet revenge, top reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_not_a_furry/pseuds/totally_not_a_furry
Summary: I originally posted these on wattpad under the name -mad-as-rabbits but I decided to post them here toofeel free to request.Mostly gonna include bands and shitMight be a couple youtubersAll gonna be very gay.Also I am a bottom bitch so like at least 70% of these will be reader bottom.Currently includes:From mcr:Ray toroGerard wayFrank ieroFrom p!atd:Brendon UrieRyan RossFrom fob:Patrick stumpFrom tøp:Josh dunFrom etf:Robert OrtizCraig MabbittFrom fir:Ronnie RadkeYouTubers:destery smith/Moore (capndesdes)





	1. Hair - Ray Toro

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request :)

"I love your hair"  
"Thanks sweetie"  
I ran my fingers through my boyfriends thick hair, wrapping a lock around my finger before letting it slip off and join the rest of the mess on his head.  
Ray continued watching the mighty boosh at my request, chuckling at some of the jokes.  
"So are there any products in it"  
"In my hair? No"  
"Then how is it so floofy"  
"I don't know"  
I paused for a moment.  
"I think it's magic"  
He laughed.  
"Okay sweetie"  
I began braiding a small section, wrapping his soft locks together to form a small plait.   
"What are you doing to my hair"  
"Nothing babe"  
He moved his attention back to the tv and I grabbed another section of hair, braiding that too. Eventually, just as the show was ending, his head was covered with little braids.  
Ray stood up and switched off the to before running his hand through his hair and sighing.  
"Did you braid my hair again?"  
"Maybe"  
I giggled.  
"You're annoying sometimes"  
"You don't really mean that"  
He kissed my forehead.  
"Not really, now let's go get ready for bed"

We sat on our shared bed as I unbraided Rays hair. I pulled apart the last few locks then collapsed backwards onto my bed.  
"All done."  
"Thank you sweetheart, now before you sleep you should probably get ready for bed"  
I pulled one of Ray's large tshirts over my bare chest and wriggled out of my jeans, leaving me in my boxers.  
"Better"  
"Perfect"  
He pulled me into his chest and we snuggled into the covers, Ray's hair tickling my cheek.  
"Love you Ray"  
"Love you more"


	2. Stress - Gerard way (revenge era)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request  
> sorry this ones kinda short

"You have a problem gee"  
"It's just drugs." He looked down "it's not that bad.  
"It is bad, pills and drinking are bad"  
I lifted his head with my finger, looking deep into his shining, brown eyes.  
"I can't help it" he sniffed, rubbing his nose with his sleeve "I just can't help it"  
I rubbed the tear that was sliding down his check away with the pad of his thumb.  
"Why do you do it Gerard?"  
"I-" he paused. "I have no where to turn"  
The amount of tears falling down his pale face increased.  
"I have no one that truly cares"  
"Oh, darling" I pulled him into my chest, kissing the top of his head. "Is that what you think"  
"Y-yeah" his voice was muffled by the fabric of my blue hoodie.  
"Well" I paused. Should I say this? "You can have me"  
He pulled away from the hug, looking up at me.  
"But I'm a mess"  
"An amazing, talented, beautiful mess"  
He held my face in his hands, looking up at me for a moment before standing on his tip toes and kissing me. His soft lips moving against mine.  
We pulled apart, my forehead against Gerard's.  
"Can I fix you Gerard"  
"You can try"


	3. I hate you - Brendon Urie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short

"I hate you Brendon"  
The words hung in the air for a moment. Echoing in our ears.  
"You don't mean that. You can't mean that" his voice was quiet.  
"But I do Brendon. I mean it with all my heart. I. Hate. You."  
A slight snore interrupted the silence, drawing my attention to the bed again.  
"Why did you do it." Tears swelled in my eyes. "Why did you sleep with him, of all people."  
Brendon looked down at his feet.  
"I-" he paused. "I don't know"  
"This is the last time Brendon"  
He looked up again.  
"Please, no"  
"I forgave you before, but I can't forgive you again, not after" I looked over at my ex boyfriend who was stirring, almost waking. "him"  
I slid the gold band off my finger and handed it to Brendon.  
"I think you should have this"  
A tear slid down his face.  
"I-I'm sorry"  
"Sorry's not good enough Brendon"


	4. First Tattoo - Frank Iero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Its so short

"Frankie"  
Frank looked up from his spaghetti.  
"Yes babe?"  
"I wanna get a tattoo"  
"Really? But I thought you hated needles"  
"I do but I want something to remember you, even if we break up"  
He grabbed my hand.  
"That's so sweet, when do you wanna get it?"  
I thought for a moment.  
"Tomorrow"

"Do you like it?"  
I kissed Frank on the cheek.  
"I love it frank"   
I looked down at the new tattoo on my calf. A guitar surrounded by vibrant red roses.  
"Let's go get it wrapped up then get you home"  
"Sounds like a plan"


	5. Puppies - Brendon Urie

"Baaaabe"  
I turned from the pasta I was cooking on the stove to see Brendon had arrived home from the studio.  
"Yes Brenny"  
He leant on my shoulder.  
"Can we get a puppy"  
Of course. As soon as I heard that Brendon's manager was bringing his new dog to work I knew Brendon would come home begging for one. Every time Brendon was anywhere near a dog he ended up sat cross legged next to it, generally snuggling whatever creature he had found.  
"Will you look after it?"  
"Of course, I just reeeally want a puppy"  
"Fine, I'll call up the dog shelter"  
"Really, thank you babe"  
He kissed me before skipping to the living room.

 

"Hello, you must be the Uries"  
"Yes, that's us"  
Brendon was stood behind me, my hand in his.  
"And you're looking for a small dog, correct?"  
"Yeah, it needs to fit on a tour bus or under my desk at work"  
"Well, if you could follow me, I'll show you the lap dogs"  
We began following the employee, Brendon walking as fast as he could and dragging me behind him slightly.  
We soon saw what seemed like a billion dogs, all in their little room things. There was tiny fluffy ones and bouncy medium sized ones. Eventually I heard a gasp from Brendon.  
"Babe, look" he pointed at a little terrier with a black patch over one eye. "It's a little pirate dog"  
He knelt down I front of the glass, staring at the little dog.  
"Ah yes, his name is jack, he's been here a couple months now as he's quite shy"  
"Babe can we get him"  
The dog nervously shuffled towards the glass and pressed his nose against where Brendon hand was.  
"If you want Brendon"  
"Is this the one sir?"  
"I think so"  
"Then follow me, I'll take you to the office and we can do the paperwork"


	6. Skiving - Josh Dun

"What do you have next Ash?"   
My best friend turned away from his locker.  
"I think I have maths, you?"  
I pulled my crumpled timetable out of my pocket.   
"I've got IT"  
He closed his locker before locking it.  
"Well, bye then"  
"Bye"  
He turned and walked down the corridor. I looked around, checking everything was clear then exited the school building and then the school grounds. I eventually ended up on a quiet street about five minutes away from school.  
I looked around for something to do and saw it, a small, abandoned looking bungalow.  
The windows were boarded up and the garden was overgrown. I decided to explore.  
I opened the gate, cringing at the screech it made, then made my way around the side of the house. Then I saw a door, stood slightly ajar. I decided to enter the house.  
The first thing I noticed, as I entered what looked like a grimy kitchen, was a thick layer of dust coating the floor. There was so much that my shoes barely made a sound as I crossed the room. The only think interrupting the silence was the steady drip of the rusty faucet.  
the door at the end of the room opened squeakily to reveal a corridor with three rooms. Two of which had the doors stood wide open. One of them revealed a bathroom. The beam of light forcing its way through the boards highlighting a cracked mirror and an ancient toilet roll holder.   
The next room contained a mattress and an old dresser. It was probably a bedroom at some point.  
The final door was closed so I placed my hand on the cold handle and turned it slowly, opening it to reveal a table and a selection of mismatched chairs.  
I ventured further into the room. Then something shifted from the back of the room, causing me to panic. As my eyes adjusted I realised it was just a boy.  
"Oh, sorry, I thought the house was abandoned, I can leave if you want"  
I stepped back towards the door.  
The boys brown eyes blinked.  
"P-please stay"  
I realised the boy was crying.  
"You okay?"  
He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.  
"I-uh- No, not really"  
I moved back towards the boy, sitting down on one of the chairs.  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
"Not really"  
I nodded.  
"So, what's your name?"  
"I'm Josh"  
"I'm Y/N"

It was a few days later when Josh came into the abandoned house with a black eye.  
"Josh, what happened"  
"N-Nothing"  
"Clearly something happened Josh"  
He looked down at his feet.  
"I'm fine"  
"Josh, just tell the truth"  
"It was just a guy at school"  
I lifted my hand and cupped his face, studying the bruise that circled his eye.  
"Has this happened before"  
Josh stood silent.  
"Has this happened before Josh"  
Slowly, he lifted his shirt, pulling it over his head to reveal bruises all over his muscular chest.   
He looked down, ashamed.

Almost a week later, we were stood in the recently cleaned kitchen, me wiping away blood from a cut on Josh's back.  
"You need to tell someone"  
"I can't, he made me swear"  
"You need to at least fight back"  
"I can't hurt someone, I'd regret it for the rest of my life"  
He gasped slightly as I wiped disinfectant over the wound.  
"Why do you bother going back to school if this happens"  
"They call my parents, then my dad gets angry"  
"Are you gonna do anything?"  
"Well I did have an idea"  
He turned around and pulled his shirt over his head, wincing as it hit his back.  
"What's you're idea"  
"Run away with me"

We stood at the busy station, heavy backpacks on our backs and two train tickets in my hand.  
"You ready Josh?"  
"There's just one last thing"  
He turned to me and looked me in the eyes before pressing his lips against mine.  
To most people this would just look like two teenage boys, making out for no reason. But I could tell this was more to Josh. I could feel his feelings being put into the kiss and I kissed back with just as much emotion.  
We pulled apart, breathless and Josh smiled slightly.  
"Ready"  
And with that he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the train.


	7. My Cookie - Ronnie Radke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

"You are such an arse"  
"I know right"  
I rolled my eyes and snuggled deeper into my boyfriends chest.  
"You knew that was my cookie"  
"It was a very good cookie"  
I slapped his chest playfully.  
"Anyway, you ate my pizza slice"  
"That was two months ago Ronnie"  
"We're obviously just as bad as each other"  
"Nah, I'm an angel"  
I batted my eyelashes.  
"No one in this house is an angel, except maybe Charlie"  
"You-" I paused "-you are very incorrect"  
"Is that so"  
"I am a fucking delight"  
"Maybe in bed"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Shut up"  
"Nope" he chuckled.  
We continued watching cartoons on tv for a moment.  
"You will regret taking my cookie"  
"Whatever you say honey"

* * *

"Please"  
I giggled and sat down on the floor in front of the television.  
"Nope"  
"But it's been like two weeks"  
"A week and a half Ronnie"  
He sighed and flopped on to the sofa.  
"Why are you doing this any way"  
"You stole my cookie"  
"And I regret it every day"  
I turned and looked at him, my eyebrow raised.  
"You didn't seem to regret it when you decided to take it"  
"At least a blowjob, please"  
"And what will I get in return"  
I got onto my knees in front of Ronnie, looking him in the eye.  
"Whatever the fuck you want"  
"Cookies?"  
"Sure"  
I ran my hand up his thigh, hooking my fingers around his belt loop.  
"Well I have been missing you're delicious cum"  
I pulled down his skinny jeans to his knees, lifting myself off the ground enough to place a kiss on Ronnie's lips.  
"I love you so much right now"  
Ronnie said quietly.  
"And I love you"  
I pulled down his boxers, revealing his semi hard dick. I leant back on my heels, lowering my head so I could lick a stripe down his length, I felt him shudder beneath me.  
"You think you're the big guy in the relationship don't you"  
I wrapped my hand around his length.  
"But when it comes to blowjobs I'm clearly the one in charge"  
"Just suck my fucking dick already"  
"Patience Ronnie"  
I coaxed his length to full attention, which obviously didn't take to long, then took his length into my mouth, relaxing my throat to take as much as I could in.  
He moaned audibly, closing his eyes.  
I drew my head back before taking his entire length, sliding my head down until I felt his dark pubic hair tickling my nose.  
I could already tell he was close. He was moaning loudly, gripping my hair.  
I pulled off, taking only the head into my mouth and exploring his slit with my tongue. Soon I heard his breathless voice.  
"I-I'm close"  
I pulled off and wrapped my hand around his dick, moving it at an extremely fast rate.  
He threw his head back, releasing thick ropes of cum over my face and into my mouth. I swallowed what had landed in my mouth and wiped what hadn't off with my sleeve.  
"You ever gonna steal my cookie again Ronnie?"  
"Fuck no"


	8. The bar - Robert Ortiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a oneshot about my favourite drummer (sorry josh) but for some reason no ones heard of this guy, so. This is Robert Ortiz, a beautiful man in my opinion. I think I have a thing for drummers... He's the drummer for escape the fate (an underrated band in my opinion), anyway, on with the oneshot. Oh, and, smut warning ;) also remember kids, always have prep in your gay smut. I read so many smuts where there's absolutely no prep and I'm like "well, that's his arse dead" anyway, on with the oneshot!

I was sat alone at the bar, my date having abandoned me. I was currently staring at my drink, stirring the slowly melting ice with my straw.   
I looked up from my drink to meet the piercing gaze of a tall, long haired man his dark eyes were burning into my skin. I looked back down at my drink, blushing slightly.   
When I looked back up, his dark eyes were covered with large shades. I could still feel him looking at me.  
I tucked a short piece of hair behind my ear, feeling rather nervous.   
"Hello, I couldn't help but look at you from across the bar"  
I realised that the guy had moved next to me.  
"You are a very handsome young man"  
"thank you" I replied quietly.  
"I'm Robert"  
"I'm Y/N"  
We talked for a while, flirting and teasing eachother. Eventually making me forget that my original date had abandoned me.  
"So, Robert, what do you do for a living?"  
"I'm a drummer for a band"  
"Really? I'm a drummer too, but I drum for a really small band"  
"Well do you know what they say"  
"no, I have no idea what they say"  
He leant in, his face close to mine.  
"Save a drum, bang a drummer"  
I lifted his sunglasses and looked into his eyes, smirking.   
"Well what are you waiting for"  
I closed the gaps connecting our lips. I felt his tongue tease along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, leaning further into the kiss.  
He pulled away from the kiss.  
"We can't exactly do this here can we"  
I laughed slightly.  
"Follow me"  
He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the men's restroom. Once we were in one of the small cubicles I connected our lips again, pushing him against the wall slightly and tangling my fingers in his hair. As I tugged his hair lightly I heard him whine quietly, causing me to smirk into the kiss.  
I lifted the hem of his shirt, disconnecting the kiss to lift the thin fabric over his head. Once it lay discarded on the floor I connected my lips to his neck, sucking and biting on his soft skin and causing bruises to blossom and moans to flutter out of his lips.  
Soon enough our jeans were pooled around our ankles and I was gently palming Robert through his tight boxers, causing him to lean his head back and close his eyes. Mouth hung open.   
I stuck two fingers in my mouth, coating them in spit, and tugged down his boxers, letting his hardened length spring up.   
I pressed one of my fingers into Robert, causing his face to scrunch up slightly in discomfort.  
"you okay"  
"Yeah, s'just been a while"  
"Tell me when you're ready for another"  
He waited a moment before nodding. I pressed a kiss to his forehead then slowly added another, watching his face as he gasped and bit his lip.  
I paused for a moment before beginning to move them, trying to find his prostate.  
I knew I had found it when his mouth dropped open and he let out an extremely feminine moan.  
I stretched him a bit more before removing my fingers. I then spat on my hand, rubbing it over my dick, lubing myself up as much as possible. I then turned him round.  
He pushed his slim hips towards me and I pressed the head of my cock into him. He whined slightly, pushing back onto my cock, releasing a breathy moan as I bottomed out.  
"Can I moved"  
"Yeah"  
I pressed one hand to the wall to support myself and used the other one to grip his hips , before beginning to thrust slowly.   
The pace began to speed up and soon Robert was a moaning mess beneath beneath me, my deep groans and his high pitched gasps blending together as they echoed around the restroom.  
"M'gonna cum"  
"Me to Robert"  
I thrusted forward a few more times before Robert released over the wall, tensing around me and causing me to cum inside him.   
We rode out our orgasms before I pulled out, pulling up my underwear and jeans before helping Robert into his.   
"You okay"  
Robert was leant against the wall, exhausted.  
"That was amazing"  
I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head before pressing a light kiss to his lips.  
"Do you wanna come back to my place"  
He buttoned up the last button on my shirt then unlocked the cubicle door.  
"Sounds like a plan"


	9. Popcorn - Patrick Stump

I felt Patrick jump slightly as a vampire popped up onto the screen.   
"You okay patty"  
I looked down at my boyfriend who's face was half hidden under a pillow.  
"Y-yeah"  
Another jump scare popped up onto the screen and Patrick squeaked and chucked the handful of popcorn he was holding before hiding behind my shoulder.  
I paused the horror movie and turned to Patrick.  
"You sure you're okay"  
I pulled a piece of popcorn out of his messy hair.  
"I might be a little bit scared"  
"Do you wanna continue the film?"  
"Not really"  
I placed a kiss on the top of his head before changing the TV over to adventure time.  
"Better"  
"Yeah"  
He snuggled into me so I pulled him onto my lap so that he was straddling me.  
"You have popcorn in your hair Patrick"  
He ran a hand through his hair and pulled out three or four pieces of popcorn.   
I giggled and placed a kiss on his lips.   
He kissed me back, properly this time so that I could taste the sweet taste of popcorn on his tongue.   
We pulled apart and Patrick giggled.   
"Love you"  
"Love you too Patrick"


	10. Dinosaurs - Ray Toro

Ray's PoV

"Daddy look!"  
I looked over at Y/N, smiling as he held up a messy drawing of a dinosaur.  
"I drew a dinosaur"  
"It's amazing sweetie, what type of dinosaur is it"  
"It's like the ones on my jammies, the ones that begin with a d"  
"A diplodocus"  
He grinned "yeah, you're so smart daddy"  
"And your amazing at art sweetie"  
"Thank you daddy"  
I slid off my squishy armchair and down to the floor, next to where Y/N was sat cross legged on his playmat.  
"What are you drawing now sweetie?"  
"I'm drawing a t-Rex cus today's a dinosaur day"  
"Today's a dinosaur day huh? Well where's your plastic dinosaurs?"  
"I couldn't reach daddy, they're on the top shelf, they're like this high"  
He stretched his arms up to demonstrate the height.  
"Do you want me to get them for you?"  
He looked up happily.  
"Could you daddy"  
"Yeah sure, show me where they are honey"  
The shorter guy grabbed my wrist and jumped up to his feet, causing me to heave myself up next to him.  
We ended up next to his dark blue bookshelf.  
"Up there daddy"  
I reached up and grabbed the small tub of plastic dinosaurs before handing them to y/n.  
"There you go darling"  
He grinned, holding the tub to his chest.  
"Thank you daddy"  
I placed a kiss on the top of his head before ruffling his hair.  
"You're welcome, now let's go play dinosaurs"

Later that day we were snuggled on the couch watching Jurassic park, y/n no longer in little space.  
"Ray"  
"Yes darling"  
"Little me likes dinosaur day"


	11. Ikea - Ray Toro

"Just a couple more things then we'll be done and you can get on with your 'important' paperwork" I said to my boyfriend Ray who was following me reluctantly.  
He looked up from the shopping list.  
"It is important, your craving for more scented candles ,however, isn't"  
I just laughed at him and dumped a throw pillow into the trolley.  
"I'm giving the flat a makeover it's important"  
A few moments later, the music stopped, leaving the enormous store eerily quiet.  
"Shit, Ray, I think it's closing time, where the fuck is the exit"  
"I have no idea"  
Then the lights flickered off.  
"Well we're fucked"  
"This is why you don't go to ikea at 10pm"  
"Well what are we gonna do?"  
"Let's go find a comfy display bed and sleep"  
I slid the trolley to the side, into a place I would be able to find it in the morning.  
Ray collapsed onto the neatly made bed. I however just sat on the edge.  
"Ray"  
"Yes"  
"You do realise we have the whole shop to ourselves"  
"Yeah, and?"  
"Let's do shit"  
He sighed and shoved his face into the pillow.  
"That's a really bad idea"  
His voice was muffled.  
"C'mon Ray, it'll be fun"  
"We'll get in trouble"  
I rolled him over then pulled him up.  
"I bet you'll enjoy it"  
"I regret every life decision I have ever made"  
"So you regret asking me out"  
"You're an exception"  
I grinned and pulled him to his feet.  
"I'm always an exception, now let's go make a pillow fort"  
"If you insist"


	12. kitten - Gerard Way - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lil bit kinkier than normal so sorry to all those people who don't like that sort of stuff. Also, just sayin, nekopara is actually a really good game. Anyway, kinda smut warning but not really I guess. Also, feel free to leave requests, if there's a certain plot or celeb you want me to write about, or even if you want me to continue a past oneshot, go ahead and request.

It was Gerard's idea, to cosplay as a neko from nekopara at the video game convention. He went with chocola, deciding that she was the cutest, with her long chocolate brown hair and her cute little ears.  
Unsurprisingly y/n thought it was a great idea, even offering to buy the costume for Gerard.

"Hey, gee?"  
"Yeah"  
"I got the outfit"  
Y/n set the bags on the bed, pulling out three boxes and a bag.  
Gerard opened the bag first, slipping out the long silky, pre styled wig.  
"It's beautiful"  
Gerard ran his fingers through one of the wavy pigtails.  
"It took a while to find the right one, is it okay?"  
"It's perfect y/n"  
The next thing to be opened was a pastel pink box, containing the maid dress, cuffs, the headpiece, stockings and even a collar with a bow and a little bell.  
"I found it in a cosplay store, they're meant for girls but I got it modified to fit you better."  
"It's so cute"  
Gerard lifted the dress out of the box to appreciate it fully.  
"It must of been expensive"  
"It's worth it"  
The next box contained a pair of black high heels, perfect size for Gerard.  
Then came the final box.  
"I'm most excited for this box gee, I can't wait to see them on you"  
Gerard blushed slightly and opened the box to see a pair of ears and a pair of pastel pink panties along with a slim box.  
He lifted the panties out.  
"Why do they have a hole in the back?"  
"You'll see, now open the little box"  
He pulled it out and opened it to see a slender chocolate brown tail.  
At the end was a butt plug.  
"Do you like it?"  
Gerard blushed.  
"Y-yeah"  
"And would you like to wear it to the convention"  
Gerard blushed deeper and nodded.

It was a week later and Gerard was in the hotel room on the morning of the convention with y/n.  
He was sat on the bed, completely dressed except for the tail which was being lubed up by y/n.  
"You ready Gerard"  
"Y-yeah"  
"And you remember the safe word?"  
"Why would I need to safe word?"  
"Just in case" y/n smirked, "now, do you remember it"  
"It's Magnolia"  
"Thank you Gerard, now hands and knees please.   
Gerard got into position and Y/n slid a lubed up finger into Gerard, causing Gerard to wince slightly.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah"  
Y/n waited a moment before moving the finger around experimentally.  
After a moment or two, y/n slid another finger in, causing Gerard to let out a breathy moan. He stretched Gerard a bit more before pressing the tip of the plug to Gerard's entrance.  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah"  
"Okay, relax"  
Y/n slowly slid the plug in, Gerard gasping slightly at the stretch.  
Once it was in, y/n slid the panties up Gerard's thighs then pulled Gerard up to his feet.  
"That fine?"  
Gerard moved his hips, feeling the plug shift as the tail swayed.  
"It's fine"  
"Okay, good, and remember you can always safe word. Now be a good little kitten okay"  
"Okay"  
With that y/n pulled on the hat for his link cosplay and they headed to the convention floor.

Later that day, as Gerard was talking to a few guys who wanted to take a picture with him, he felt the plug inside him begin to vibrate.   
He blushed a deep red and looked desperately at y/n, who was smirking, a small remote in his hand.  
"Hey Gerard, you okay?"  
Gerard looked back at the guys who wanted a photo.  
"Y-yeah I'm o-okay"  
That came out squeakier than expected.  
He stood between the two guys for the photo, smiling as cutely as he could with the plug vibrating inside him.  
When the two guys left Gerard turned to y/n.  
"What the fuck was that"  
"I don't know what you mean"  
"I mean the fucking vibrating, y'know what I mean"  
"Ah, that"  
"Yes that, why didn't you tell me that it vibrated"  
"I told you that you could safe word"  
"That's not th-" Gerard squeaked as the plug suddenly began vibrating again.  
"Just safe word if you need to darling, and if you're a good little kitten I'll reward you later"  
Y/n turned off the vibrations and Gerard glared at him.  
"Now then, good little kittens don't glare at their owners do they"  
Y/n placed a kiss on Gerard's cheek.  
"Just a few more hours honey"  
"Fine, but you better fuck me when we get back to the hotel room"


	13. Kitten - Gerard Way - Part Two

By the end of the day Gerard was flustered and grumpy, a hard on concealed under his skirt.  
"Did you have a nice day darling" y/n teased.  
"I hate you"  
"Uh huh" y/n flicked the switch on the remote, causing Gerard to let out a slight moan and self-consciously conceal his crotch with his hands.  
"Y-you owe me Y-y/n" Gerard breathed out.  
Y/n flicked the switch again, turning the plug off and letting Gerard relax.  
"And what do I owe you darling Gerard"  
"You are fucking me so hard"  
Y/n smirked.  
"As long as you keep the ears on kitten"

When they got back to the hotel, y/n disappeared into the bathroom to shower. When he came out, shirtless, Gerard was sat on the bed, only the collar, ears and tail on, a lead clipped to the collar.  
"Oh kitten, you look so cute"  
Y/n ran a hand through Gerard's short hair and Gerard let out a quiet purr. Rubbing his head against y/ns hand.  
Y/n leant down, kissing Gerard harshly.  
"You want me to fuck you kitten?"  
"Please"  
"Ah ah, kittens don't talk now do they, please answer my question correctly"  
Gerard let out a meow then kissed y/n again.  
"Good boy"  
Y/n grabbed the lead, tugging it slightly and causing Gerard to fall forward.  
"So, darling, you want me to fuck you"  
Gerard purred.  
"You know the safe word"  
Gerard nodded.  
"Good boy"  
Y/n held the lead in one hand and used his other hand to gently tug the tail, causing a whine to bubble out of Gerard's throat.  
Y/n slid the plug out, placing it on the bed.  
"All fours darling"  
Y/n tugged the lead and Gerard pushed himself up.  
"Good boy"  
Y/n tugged down his jeans and boxers then kicked them to the corner of the room.  
"Do you need more prep?"  
Gerard shook his head.  
"Okay darling"  
Y/n grabbed some lube and squeezed some into his hand before rubbing it over his half hard dick.  
"ready babe?"  
Gerard whined.  
"Please"  
"Ah ah, kittens don't speak"  
Y/n stood behind Gerard, one hand on Gerard's waist and the other pulling tightly on the lead connected to Gerard's collar.  
Y/n rammed into Gerard and Gerard let out a mew and scrunched the sheets up in his hands. Despite this sound of pain Gerard was pushing back, trying to get y/n to go deeper.  
Y/n began to thrust at a fast, almost inhuman, pace, Gerard moaning and gasping in pleasure beneath him.  
"That good kitten?"  
Gerard nodded, encouraging y/n to begin thrusting faster.  
"I-I'm close, can I c-cum sir"  
"Of course kitten"  
Gerard released on to the sheets before collapsing onto his stomach. Y/n pulled out before finishing himself off with his had and releasing onto Gerard's ass and lower back.  
He then collapsed beside Gerard and pulled him into his stomach.  
"Was that okay gee?"  
"Perfect"


	14. Flowers, Hugs and kisses - Ryan Ross

I stepped into the dark front garden, glancing up at his bedroom window to make sure that he wasn't awake. There was no light on so I stepped forward, placing the rose on his doorstep where he couldn't miss it before making my way back down the path, hands shoved deep into my pockets.  
The next time I saw him was at work the next day.  
"You'd never guess what y/n"  
"Hm?"  
"Someone left a rose on my doorstep, no note, nothing"  
I smiled down at my paperwork.  
"That's weird Ryan"  
"It's actually quite nice, to know someone cares"  
I blushed slightly, keeping my eyes on the document in front of me.  
"Maybe you should let them know"  
"Good idea y/n"  
The next night, when I appeared at Ryan's doorstep with a sunflower in my hand, there was a small envelope where I had put the rose the night before.   
I carefully picked up the note and slid it into my pocket before placing the flower on his doorstep and walking out of his garden.  
However when I glanced up at his window I saw two brown eyes staring down at me, trying to see my face in the semi darkness.  
I sat at my kitchen table, about an hour later, turning the envelope over in my hands.   
In the warm light I could see a carefully drawn rose on the front of it, drawn in bright fine liner.   
I carefully opened the envelope before pulling out the letter.  
I unfolded it to see a couple lines of Ryan's neat handwriting.

Thank you for the rose,   
it's nice to know someone cares  
Ryan xx

The next day, when I bumped into Ryan at work, I was pleased to see the head of the sunflower pinned to the lapel of his dark jacket.  
"Hey, y/n, I took your advice and wrote them a letter"  
I tucked my hands into my jacket pocket, feeling the smooth surface of the letter beneath my finger tips.  
"That's good, any response"  
I knew the answer already.  
"No but I uh- I saw him. Not his face, it was too dark for that, but I saw him put this on my doorstep" he gestured to the sunflower.  
"That's nice, I uh-I have to go"  
I speed walked away, feeling guilty for some reason. I should probably tell him.  
I will one day, I swear.  
About a month later and I still hadn't told him. I had upgraded to wearing balaclavas now, to avoid being seen.  
I walked up to his doorstep and placed a small bunch of tulips on his doorstep.  
I was very glad that night that I had been wearing balaclavas as when I was turning to leave I felt a hand on my wrist and turned to see Ryan in his pajamas, illuminated by light that was coming out of his front door.  
"You're the guy that's been leaving flowers on my doorstep"  
Well that was pretty obvious as I just left some flowers on his doorstep.  
I nodded anyway.  
"I just wanted to uh- say thank you"  
I looked down slightly but was caught by surprise when he wrapped his arms around me. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him and he tucked his head into my neck.  
"Thank you for the flowers"

It was only three months later but I was sadly moving away. I still hadn't told Ryan it was me.   
I chose my final bouquet of flowers from the florist, a small bunch of forget-me-nots.  
I also added a small note.

These'll be your last flowers, I'm moving away, goodbye Ryan.

I placed these on his doorstep, however as he was walking away I heard his voice.  
"Y/n?"  
I turned.  
"Y/n is the only person I know who is moving away so you must be y/n"  
He walked over to me.  
"Are you y/n"  
"Yeah"  
My voice was muffled through the balaclava.  
"I'm glad you're y/n"  
And with that he tugged down my balaclava to see my face.  
"Thank you for the flowers y/n"  
And with that he grabbed the collar of my coat and pulled me into a kiss.  
When we pulled apart, me blushing furiously, Ryan said one last thing to me.  
"I'll miss you y/n"  
"I'll miss you too Ry"


	15. daydreaming - capndesdes

I stared into nothingness, daydreaming and doodling in the corner of my worksheet sheet.  
"Y/N!"  
I jumped as a book was slammed on my desk, causing me to look up at my teacher.  
"What are you doing daydreaming in my class."  
"S-sorry sir"  
He glared at me, his dark hair falling over his eyes.  
"Don't let me catch you daydreaming again or you'll be in detention"  
"Y-Yes Mr Moore"  
He went back to the front of the class, staring at me over the rows of students. I squirmed under his gaze, feeling slightly uncomfortable as his dark eyes bore into me.  
I looked back down at my work, trying to concentrate. I could feel his eyes on me.  
The time passed and every so often I felt Mr Moores eyes on me. Sooner than expected, the bell rang, causing me to jump slightly.  
"Class dismissed, Y/n stay behind I need to talk to you"  
I packed up with the rest of the class but remained in my seat as everyone else left the room to go home.  
"Y/n, could you come here please."  
I stepped up to his desk, looking at him shyly.  
"Do you know why I asked you to stay behind y/n?"  
"I-I was daydreaming sir"  
"It's not just that" he sighed "I'm concerned about your concentration in lessons, whenever I see you you're staring into space and I don't think that's helping your test scores"  
"I'm sorry sir but I get distracted"  
"By what?"  
"I-Uh"  
"Don't worry, you can tell me"  
"I g-get distracted b-by uh" I paused "y-you sir"   
I blushed and looked down at my feet, he looked shocked.  
"Y/n, that's rather inappropriate"  
"I-I'm sorry sir but I can't help it, you're the only reasonably okay looking guy in the school"  
"Well thank you, I think, but that's still very inappropriate, I should probably give you a detention"  
My head shot up.  
"Please don't sir, my mom will kill me, I'll do anything, I can't get another detention this week"  
He sighed again.  
"What am I going to do then"  
"Anything, you can do anything but give me a detention"  
"Anything?"  
I nodded, before gulping.  
"Anything sir"  
He stood up and walked round his desk to stand before me. I looked down slightly but he lifted my chin. "You sure about that?"  
I paused.  
"Yes, sir"  
He leant down slightly, his face hovering over mine, before connecting our lips, forcing me into a harsh open mouthed kiss.  
I kissed back eagerly, feeling him dominate my mouth. He curled his fingers in the shorter hairs at the top of my neck and tugging them , causing me to moan slightly into the kiss.  
He pulled away, looking me in the eyes as I looked up breathlessly.  
"Was that fine y/n?"  
"Y-yes sir"  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
I paused.  
"Y-yes sir"  
"And would you like me to go further"  
I paused again.  
"Y-yes sir"  
He slid his hand down to my hips, caressing me slightly.  
"You sure about that baby boy"  
His face was close to mine and I could feel his hot breath on my face.  
"Y-yes"  
He forced me down onto my knees.  
"Suck. If you're lucky I'll get you off afterwards."  
I clumsily undid his jeans as fast as I could then pulled them down, his boxers with them, to reveal his (rather large) dick.  
I paused for a moment before taking a majority of his flaccid dick into my mouth, beginning to suck eagerly. His length became hard quickly and his hands traveled to my hair, gathering it in his fingers.  
"Fuck, Y/N, you're good at this"  
His hips bucked forward, forcing the last inch or so down my throat. I gagged, my eyes tearing up, yet still moaned slightly at the pain.  
Soon I tasted precum on my tongue and began sucking even more eagerly, setting my hands on his thighs to steady myself.  
"I'm gonna cum, you better swallow it all"  
Soon after Mr Moore said this I felt his thick cum shoot into my mouth, coating my throat. I swallowed, choking slightly, then pulled off, gasping for breath.  
"Stand up"  
I pulled up his jeans before lifting myself off the floor shakily and looking shyly at Mr Moore.  
"Did you swallow all my cum?"  
"Y-yes sir"  
"Good boy, now would you like me to get you off?"  
I looked down and nodded slightly.  
He pulled down my jeans and boxers to reveal my hard dick, already leaking precum.  
"So hard for me already baby boy, sit on the desk and I'll suck you off"  
He lifted me onto the desk before kneeling down in front of me and taking my dick into his mouth. Barely a minute later I was coming into his mouth, high pitched moans leaving my mouth.  
He swallowed my cum before standing up, wiping his mouth.  
He pulled up my trousers for me before helping me stand up.  
"You've been a very good boy today y/n, see you tomorrow"  
He pressed a quick kiss to my lips.  
"See you tomorrow sir"  
I left the room with a small smile on my face.


	16. Handsome - Dallon Weekes - FTM reader

I stared at my chest, the stupid lumps of fat clearly visible through my binder.  
"Babe?"  
I quickly grabbed my t-shirt, pulling it on.  
"Yeah?"  
"You ready to go?"  
"Yeah"  
Dallon entered the room.  
"You okay?"  
I looked over at him as he stood in the doorway.  
"Yeah"  
"You sure?"  
I looked down slightly.  
"It's just something stupid"  
"Nothing upsetting you is stupid, now what is it"  
I sighed.  
"I know it's stupid but-" I paused "do you see me as a girl?"  
He stepped up to me and turned me away from the mirror.  
"No. I see you as my strong handsome manly boyfriend"  
I smiled slightly, still looking at my feet.  
"Thanks Dall but-"  
"No buts, you are really a guy, no matter what your body looks like, now do you want to go shopping later and cuddle now?"  
I nodded sheepishly.  
"That would be nice.


	17. Home For Christmas - Jayy Von Monroe

I sat on the sofa, a cup of tea nursed in my hand.  
"I'm home"  
I placed the mug on the table and ran over to the hall.  
I attacked him with a hug, snuggling into his chest.  
"Jay! You're back"  
He chuckled, dumping his bag on the floor and wrapping his arms around me.  
"I had to be back for Christmas"  
"You're lucky I hadn't shipped your presents yet, now c'mon I'll make you some coffee"  
"Thank you"

Later that night, I stuck a Christmas movie on tv whilst me and jayy talked.  
"So, what's it like in la?"  
"Eh, it's too hot, I hate going back there for work"  
"I would rather be where it's warm"  
"And I would rather be here with you"  
He placed a kiss on my lips.  
"Stop it jayy, you're making me blush"  
"Well you stop being so damn cute"

Later that evening I woke up curled next to jayy on the sofa with a random cartoon on the tv.   
"Merry Christmas y/n"  
"What?"  
"Look at the clock"  
I looked over to the clock and sure enough, it was two minutes past twelve.  
"Merry Christmas jayy"  
He laughed.  
"Before you open any presents tomorrow, I have something to ask you"  
"Yeah, what is it" I smiled.  
He pulled a ring out of his pocket.  
"Will you marry me?"  
I gasped, my hands over my mouth.  
"Oh my god jayy"   
"Is that a yes"  
"It is the biggest fucking yes in the universe"  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"I love you y/n"  
"I love you too jayy, merry Christmas"  
"Merry Christmas y/n"


	18. Beautifully tragic - Craig Mabbitt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wanted to write this cus I'm going to my first concert soon and its gonna be escape the fate. I'm seeing them on the thekla in bristol, which means that my first concert is gonna be on a frickin boat, which is awesome. I'm going by myself but my friends and I are gonna have a little pre concert piss up cus they're going to a different concert. Anyway enough rambling, on with the oneshot.
> 
> Also, quick explanation of the AU, it's basically like the blitz but in the modern day, if you don't know what the blitz is then it was basically a period of time in the second world war where the germans bombed british cities almost every night, most houses had a shelter in the back garden they could go to but craig and you haven't put it up yet. Ok there, you can read the oneshot now.

Craigs pov

"Craig, I'm scared" Y/N pulled his blanket closer around him.

"Me too baby, but we'll be fine"

We were huddled under the kitchen table, me ducking so I didn't bang my head on the table and Y/N wrapped in a thin blanket, our kitten loki huddled into his chest.

The explosions outside rattled the house, making picture frames fall to the ground, smashing and spraying glass over the floor.

"Are you sure we'll be fine Craig"

"I promise"

I heard another whistle then an explosion as the wall next to us collapsed, causing bricks to cover my view of the kitchen window and dust to fill the air. One leg of the table began to wobble under the weight of all the bricks.

Y/N began to sob quietly, hugging loki close.

"Don't worry Y/N"

I looked out from under the table to see what damage the bomb had caused, I could see the dark sky through a large hole, no planes anywhere.

"I think the raid has stopped"

Y/N hesitantly crawled out beside me, his blanket slung over his shoulders.

"You sure?"

We were quiet for a moment and listened.

"I can't hear anything"

I peered out from the table again to see a dark shape. Then I heard the familiar whistle.

"Y/N, get under the table"

"Huh?" he looked up from where he was stroking loki.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me, "get under the fucking table"

But I was too late and the bomb hit our house, causing it to collapse over us, crushing Y/N.

I felt his arm stiffen in my hand and, as the dust cleared, I discovered he was completely concealed by the rubble.

"Fuck" I began scrambling to uncover him "fuck fuck fuck, Y/N" I heard a slight mumble. "Y/N!"

I uncovered as much of him as possible, his face was pale and his limbs were dark and bruised.

"Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes weakly.

"Craig? What happened"

I lifted him into my arms carefully.

"A bomb hit the house, are you okay?"

"I don't feel good, it hurts craig"

"What hurts baby"

"Everything"

He half closed his eyes.

"I'm gonna sleep now Craig"

"No, stay awake Y/N"

He went limp in my arms and closed his eyes completely.

"Please wake up Y/N"

I shook him slightly but he remained limp.

"No, Y/N, you can't be dead"

A tear slid from my eye, soon joined by hundreds of others sliding down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Y/N, this is all my fault"

I hugged his body close, his cold limbs feeling unnatural against my skin.

"I'm so so sorry


End file.
